


basorexia

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [5]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death sees beauty in frailty, and hungers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	basorexia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadademort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadademort).



In her weakness she is only lovelier. Drawn cheeks and shadowed eyes and white, white skin belie the quiet insistences of her voice: it’s getting better, she whispers, it doesn’t trouble me.

But she is ill. She is ill without cure or salve or escape — well, perhaps. He watches her war with her frailty, with shaking ( _trembling_ ) fingers and jutting elbows wielded as spears against the inevitable, and he cannot but smile. Her outrage is beautiful, too; it stretches in the grey line of her lips and seems to beckon him forward, and oh, how he _yearns_. How easy it would be, to take her and to hold her, to kiss her — to swallow her whole. It is a desperate hunger, yawning awake in him and lighting fires in dusty hearths too long abandoned.

Her final words are the tremor in his loins that startles the cry out of his throat: _yes, do it. I am looking forward to it._

It is agony, and it is joy. If she let him, he would drown in her dying breaths.


End file.
